Out Of A Hat - BuffyAngel Edition
by The Forgotten End
Summary: For all you writers out there, who might be suffering from idea-block, here are a whole bunch of challenges regarding Buffy/Angel stories. I have too many to write myself and have decided to lend you all some help, should you need it. There's everything from Slash, to unconventional pairings, from time travel to odd villains. Go check it out and let me know what you think. :D
1. Stream Of Fire

**Authors Note; **This came about from another challenge on TTH, where you're supposed to put a bunch of names in a hat and shake it about, then pulling at random. What I've done is get four different hat's, so to speak, and placed different things in each. One is names, where I then pull two out and they become the story's pairing. Next up is setting, i.e. which season and whether or not it's time travel or alternate universe, etc. The third 'hat' has the complication; Vampire, spell, human law, so on. Finally, the fourth 'hat' contains names of bad guys, like Illyria, Zankou, Angelus and so forth.

Are you with me so far? Great. Let's get started on the first challenge.

*shaking my 'hat'*

* * *

***WARNING*  
SLASH!**

Stream Of Fire

**Pairing:** Spike/Doyle.  
**Setting:** Angel Post-Series.  
**Complication:** Guns.  
**Villain:** Warren Meers.

Whether or not Spike was the only survivor at the end of NFA is completely up to you, but he has to survive. Other things that are up to the author is where the story is set and how much time has passed since the end of the show. Anyway, moving on...

The Powers That Be send Doyle back down to earth, with his visions back now that Cordelia is dead, to help guide the _other_ Vampire with a soul, who has been feeling lost since the fight against the Circle. They don't tell him much, just like with Angel, only that Spike needs to get back on a certain path. The visions are meant to guide him, as they did with his Grandsire before him.

While the two men try to move past their own memories and previous experiences with dying to save the world, a force of great evil is dabbling in dangerous magic, as they attempt to revive the armies of the First. Unfortunately, or fortunately, however you want to look at it, they make a griveous mistake somewhere along the way and end up resurrecting an old foe of the Sunnydale team, instead.

Whether Warren returns completely human, with his skin still off like in the comics or something completely third, is up to the author. But he has to go after either Spike or Doyle, and like with Tara's death, he has to use guns to do it.

This story should then introduce firearms into Spike's fights, especially after having known someone like Wesley, who was more than comfortable with a set of automatics.

How you decide to start the romance between Spike and Doyle is also up to you, as long as they go beyond friendship. The pairing doesn't have to be love, but it has to be physical, at the very least. If this squicks you, move on to the next challenge, please :)

I think that's it, though I should give a few guidelines, just in case you decide to follow this challenge to the T and not change anything. I'm not completely comfortable with lemons, and I don't just mean because it's slash, I mean in general. I love fade-to-black :) I love plot-driven stories, with twists and turns and I definitely don't mind an unhappy ending, or even an NFA ending, where the rest is left up to the imagination of the reader.

Feel free to review this, and tell me your thoughts, even if you have no interest in taking on the challenge.


	2. The Living Stones

**Authors Note; ***still shaking my hat*

* * *

**The Living Stones**

**Pairing:** Glorificus/Illyria.  
**Setting:** Angel S5.  
**Complication:** Demon Aspect.  
**Villain:** Darth Willow.

What if Illyria wasn't the only Hell-God who returned to earth?

Somewhere in the world, Stefanie Kendrick is infected with the entity known as Glorificus, while Winifred Burkle is infected with Illyria in Los Angeles. As soon as Glory takes control of her new host body, she makes her way to California, looking for revenge on the Slayer who kept her from her home dimension. She is not happy to find nothing but a crater, where Sunnydale used to be and somehow ends up in Los Angeles, where she immediately buds heads with Illyria, who has only just realized that her old world no longer exists.

In Rome, on a routine patrol, Buffy finally gets her third and final death, unfortunately the still-unstable Willow can't handle a loss so soon after Tara's death and once more goes overboard. She lets the magic take her over, again, and goes off to Italy to find the Demon responsible. Somehow that ends up with her getting the aspect of the one who killed Buffy. What that is, is up to the author, but is should be a noticable power, just like Buffy in Earshot.

Back in Los Angeles, the Fang Gang is desperately trying to manage not just one, but two Hell-Gods, along with mourning Fred, dealing with Lunatic!Wesley and Spike, who knows exactly who Glorificus is and is pissed off. However, considering the pairing, the focus needs to be on the two Gods and the good guys _cannot_ be the winners in the end. Though I suppose you could have the Fang Gang send Illyria and Glory to another dimension, where they can then be happy together.

Obviously their relationship is not like normal, human romances. Illyria is extremely full of herself, has a strange way of looking at the world and considers herself a God among Gods. Glory is vain, self-centered and dead set on finding a way home and nothing else. Somehow, though, out of this should grow... something. It could, quite possibly, start with a common goal between the two Hell-Gods, especially once Darth Willow is brought into the picture.

Evil!Willow and her fun, new Demon aspect, should decide to go after Glory, because she was responsible for Buffy's second death and Illyria because of what she did to Fred. There should be at least one all out battle that decimates an entire town, whether that's a big city or small town is up to the author, but we _are_ dealing with two Hell-Gods and a powerful Witch Goddess here.

Visits from main characters, that have now become minor, is definitely acceptable. I can totally see dispersed scenes of Xander, Dawn, Giles, Faith, or any of the Fang Gang, of course.

Whether Willow is saved, again, or not is also up to the author.

Make it good, make me scream in frustration at my computer, laugh my ass off and bawl my eyes out. Looking at this objectively, this could become a really epic story, if the right author decides to take on the challenge.

But maybe that's just me... :)


	3. The Nobody Of The Girl

**Authors Note;** This one should be fun. Try to remember that when I'm writing this document, I have NO idea what the storyline will be. Not until I start if, that is. Hehe.

*shaking my hat* (which is actually empty tobacco containers)

* * *

**The Nobody Of The Girl**

**Pairing: **Oz/Kate Lockley.  
**Setting:** Buffy S6.  
**Complication:** Other Dimension.  
**Villain:** Faith.

This won't be taking place in Sunnydale, but the setting is there to give the author an idea of exactly _when_ this is all going down.

Just when Faith thought that she was on the road to redemption, she started having very odd Slayer dreams. Or at least, she _thought_ they were Slayer dreams. What she didn't know, was that someone out there had it in for a certain someone and was using the formerly Rogue Slayer to get the job done. After weeks of the same dreams, over and over, a very confused Faith finally snaps and forgets all of the hard work she's done, to try and better herself. She beats up a couple of guards and escapes from the prison, that could never hold a woman of her power.

In a city that isn't Los Angeles, in a state that isn't California, Oz has just arrived after another lengthy visit with the Tibetan monks. He's finally learned why it was that he lost control on his last trip to Sunnydale, though that reason is up to the author, and has chosen to settle down far from his old girlfriend. He _does_ miss the feeling of achievement one gets, when they're fighting for a purpose, but he settles for just having a happy life. He begins to send out feelers for bands seeking a guitarist, having finally replaced the instrument he sold during the barter system a few years back. All in all, life is pretty normal for the young werewolf.

In the same city, of your choosing, Detective Kate Lockley has finally been able to put the past behind her, as she has begun working for a local security company. Her past means that she can probably never become a cop again, but as long as she can help others, she can deal. Still aware of the supernatural aspect of the world, she does her best to keep her eyes open, when day becomes night, but is otherwise leading a fairly normal life, while dealing with the loss of her father and friends back in LA.

At this point, a determined and quite frankly mad Slayer arrives in town, looking for the person she saw in her dreams. Who that is, is up to you. Original character, minor canon character, etc. It doesn't really matter, because they won't really be a part of the tale anyway. Moving on. Faith has no idea that she is driven by another force, a mage or Witch of some kind, who seeks revenge on this non-important character. All she knows is that her dreams have led her to this place and she gets a cheap motel room, falling asleep in the hopes of finding more clues in her dreaming state of mind.

Okay, I just realized how detailed I've been making this challenge, so I'm gonna quickly get the rest of it out, before I start telling you what to name your firstborn, too.

Somehow, Faith's dreams will lead her to open a portal, which she herself will go through, but so will Oz and Kate, somehow. Whatever entity was responsible for Faith's sojourn back into evil is upset that its plan didn't work and that's the last we see of it. Or in my book, it would be, whatever... Anyway, in this other dimension, the three now find themselves trapped. Whether they find a way home, what kind of dimension it is, Wish!Verse, Shrimp!Verse, hell, even Cordy!Verse, or something very, very different, is completely up to you.

Trapped and hunted by a deranged Slayer, Oz and Kate now have to work together to find a way back home or a safe haven. But what happens when the full moon rises?

Enjoy.

* * *

**Authors Note;** That's it for now, I'm gonna go to bed. I'll probably check in tomorrow after a girls day out with my mom and sister. Aint like I got anything better to do with my time :P

Peace!


	4. The Final Edge

**Authors Note; **And we keep shaking that hat...

* * *

***WARNING*  
SLASH**

**The Final Edge**

**Pairing: **Fred/Anya.  
**Setting:** Angel S5.  
**Complication:** Body Switch.  
**Villain:** Mayor Wilkins.

Angel Investigations have been working at Wolfram & Hart for a few months and Fred is feeling a bit down. All of her friends are always so busy and no one ever has time for her anymore. She has yet to stoop so low as to go for drinks with Harmony, but she is very lonely. Unbeknownst to her, Knox's plans are about to go down the drain, with the arrival of a very familiar Vengeance Demon.

Who's to say that Anya wasn't elevated again, after her 'death' in the Hellmouth? After all the heartbreak Xander put her through, Anya decided not to let any of the Sunnydale gang know that she was back and just let them think she was both dead _and_ gone. She has decided to expand on her business, so it's not only scorned women anymore; now she deals with anything that has a broken or slightly cracked heart. In Fred's case; loneliness.

Anya has no trouble at all, when she first approaches Fred in a bar close to the office, because the young scientist is desperate for some human interaction, that doesn't involve lawyers. There's only one problem; Anya is still new when it comes to granting wishes that _isn't _about Vengeance on a cheating man and when Fred makes her wish, she interpretes is completely wrong and, just as her personality, the outcome is quite... quirky.

_"I just... I just wish that I had more excitement in life, like I used to just a few years ago. To spend my nights doing something other than work..."_ Or something along those lines.

Unfortunately, Fred finds herself in the body of someone with nothing but excitement in her life, whether that is a Demon Hunter, or a rock-climber or whatever you can come up with; they don't have to be involved in the Demonic world, hell they could even be one of the _many_ Slayers that have cropped up overnight. Just something completely different and a bit nerve wracking for the woman who is most comfortable in a science lab.

Of course, Anya isn't aware, at first, that the wish went wrong, because that's just how she interpreted it. However, D'Hoffryn brings it to her attention, when something very bad is discovered; when Mayor Wilkins was taken down, he wasn't actually killed, just defeated and he has begun another political career under a new name, in the very small town where Fred's current body is living. And she somehow finds herself getting on his bad side, just like Buffy before her; not a good thing.

Whether or not he has ascension plans or is just a regular evil, more-than-human guy is up to you, along with whether or not the stranger is in Fred's body and how she's coping if she is. Take the idea itself and run with it :)


	5. Missing Destruction

**Authors Note;** Okay, let's try something different, for now. It's still a matter of shaking your hat, but this time we've got one name and the five people they will be paired with. It's all in order, so that the last name I pick, is the last and final pairing this person will get. Get it? Cool, let's do it.

I should mention, quickly, that all five pairings don't necessarily mean romantic and serious relationship. It can be f*ck buddies, one-night stand, and on rare occasion, though I despise it, it can even be rape. But it just has to be worthy of the name, pairing, meaning sexual in some fashion. Thank you.

* * *

***WARNING*  
SLASH**

**Missing Destruction**

_Wesley Wyndam-Pryce._

The haughty, stick-up-his-butt Wesley arrives in Sunnydale to take over as Watcher for both Faith and Buffy, during the third season. What he doesn't expect is to find himself going against Council law, when he meets an enchanting Vampiress, by the name Drusilla the Mad. Dru returns to Sunnydale to search for her Dark Prince, not knowing that Spike has already left again, after Lover's Walk. Then she has yet another vision and finally comes to terms with the fact that Spike doesn't belong to her anymore. So, she decides that she wants another Prince to take care of her and that becomes Wesley.

The Watcher tries to fight her off at first, but for the life of him can't explain why he keeps Drusilla's presence a secret, or why he doesn't tell Giles of her insistence that he become like her; a Vampire. And it doesn't even have anything to do with her thrall, it's more of a strange, but human, attraction to the beautiful brunette. Whether it moves into the sexual territory is up to you, but there should be more than one kiss and an emotional bond that doesn't break until Dru is either staked or leaves town; again, up to you.

When summer rolls around, Wesley is fired and can't afford to fly back to England, so he stays in the California area. While Angel is busy brooding in the dark, Wesley has several run ins with Doyle, who has only recently started getting the visions. Wesley tries to help the young man come to terms with his half-breed blood and his new connection to the Powers and through it the two form a close friendship. Unfortunately that is completely destroyed by a drunken one-night stand, after both men drank away their misery and wound up in bed together, both curious about same-sex... sex.

No idea that Doyle is currently working with two people Wesley knows very well, though not as well as he knows Doyle hehe, Wesley buys an old motorcycle and decides to travel for his Demon hunts. In one of the many Demon bars across the country, the young Watcher finds himself facing a very familiar face; Oz. Apparently the werewolf was forced to leave Sunnydale, when he lost control of his animalistic urges and he's now trying to find a place where he may get a cure; explaining his presence in said Demon bar.

The two men share more than a few drinks and a few kisses, before going their separate ways, after Oz learned of a Tibetan Monestary. And then canon peeks its head out, when Wes returns to Los Angeles and takes Doyle's place in Angel Investigations. Years pass and Wes has been ostracized by his old friends, after the whole deal with Connor. Unlike the show, he will not be welcomed back when the sun is blotted out. Instead, he decides to leave Los Angeles behind, for greener pastures. Let's just assume, for the moment, that in order to get to San Francisco, or something, Wesley has to pass by Sunnydale.

He has switched out his bike for a used car and decides to pick up the young hitchhiker he sees on the road leaving the Hellmouth. Her name is Cassie Newton, she's seventeen and desperate to see the world, before she is supposed to die next year, during canon S7 of Buffy. Although she doesn't tell Wesley that last part. Now, I know what you're thinking; ew, he's almost old enough be her dad or it's illegal or whatever. All I can say is, puh-lease; if Angel can boink Buffy then Wesey can certainly date Cassie, kay...

Anyway, the two fall in love, despite age differences and Cassie decides to stick with Wes, thinking she might be able to use her 'gift' to do some good, before her time is up. Unfortunately, because of how fragile she knows Wes is, she never tells him about her expiration date and when it arrives, it's all he can do not to let a Vamp or Demon have its 'one good day'. But the past few years of heartbreak, disappointment and loneliness are about to come to an end, when he arrives at a town or city of your choosing. One that happens to have an old face; Detective Kate Lockley.

The final love story is all up to you, but it has to be the one that lasts.

Also, you obivously need to fill in the holes I've left; like what happens when Wes and Cassie are on the road, what the thing with Dru is like and so on. Make it a good, lengthy story, with lots of angst, tears, laughter and warmth, that eventually leads Wes to his true love.

:D


End file.
